


Time is of the Essence

by Sillus



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairies, Fluff, HAPPY BDAY RHI ILY, Hurt/Comfort, I FUCKING FORGOT THAT TAG AGAIN, I guess???, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The Spinner, fight me, gdi, slight angst, theyre bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus
Summary: Twilight smirks, reaching up to ruffle Warriors’ hair—and earning an angry squawk from him in the process. “Not according to the laws of Time Travel. And if you call your horse running wild while you flail your swordriding, then we’ve got our work cut out for us.”“I hate you.” Warriors has yet to shrug Twilight off.“You’ll thank me later.”





	Time is of the Essence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdiests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/gifts).

> HAPPY BDAY RHI!!!  
This one is for you!  
I love you very much and am so grateful for our friendship!!!  
I hope you, and everyone else of course, enjoy!

Kakariko village has always been like a second home to Twilight, both during his journey and after. It’s where he was able to visit the children—and later on, Ilia—during his adventure, and it’s where he was able to rest and heal when the goings left him weak and vulnerable.

So, one can imagine the sheer giddiness Twilight felt when he saw that old, broken sign hanging from above them when he slowly blinked his eyes open from the most recent switch. Epona seemed to recognize it as well, as she began whinnying in excitement, nuzzling Twilight when he got to his feet. Ignoring the usual headache and the shouts of his companions, he dashes off with Epona hot on his heels.

Tall cliffs on both sides of the road, old boarded-up houses with a rustic charm to them, reddish sand mixing with the waters of the spring, Twilight takes it all in with glee. It feels like it’s been years since he has last stepped foot into this homely village. Perhaps it has, but what is important is that he’s here now and—he can see Renado!

Introducing the others to the residents of the village is an experience, to say the least. Twilight had bear-hugged the poor shaman—who was happy to see him after he got over his initial shock and-or terror, depends on the perspective—and had left the others more than a little confused.

Luckily, Renado is a very patient person who happens to be in a good mood today. A good thing for Twilight, or else he might have gotten a scolding!

… He might still get a scolding, actually.

Time—either taking pity on him or simply following his own interests, Twilight is not sure—strikes up a conversation with Renado while the others disperse and mingle with the residents of the village. Warriors and Wild end up talking to one of the Gorons, and before Twilight can stop them, the Gorons are flinging them up into the air. They let out surprised shrieks, and Wind almost joins them, but Four happens to be nearby and drags the boy away before he could—and probably would—hurt himself. Legend pokes around the village, looking for who-knows-what. Sky and Hyrule linger beside Twilight before he leads them up to the hot spring, where the two quickly shed their armor and sink into the water with relieved sighs and proceed to nap. The Gorons reclining in their own section of the spring let out hearty chuckles at the sight.

The rest of the day passes by in a similar fashion of shenanigans and pranks. At one point, Time physically drags Legend and Warriors to the hot spring and dumps them in, ignoring their cries of protest in favor of telling them to, “Stop bothering the locals with your shit and relax for once.”

Twilight briefly wonders why Time didn’t bring Wild with him as well, and then realized that Time probably couldn’t _catch_ Wild.

But whatever the reason, the “bothered locals” seemed to get a kick out of Warriors and Legend not only flailing about in the water in an attempt to get their feet under them, but also arguing with each other and trying to yell at Time, who has his back to them and is shedding his own armor.

The hot spring ends up being the meeting place, as Four joins them a little over an hour later with a hand fisted in Wind and Wild’s tunics. They both look rather sheepish while Four looks like he wants to rip both their heads off. Aside from these small hiccups, things are rather tame and peaceful for once. The Gorons and the Hylians that live in Kakariko welcome them with open arms and get to know their visitors. Twilight manages to secure them rooms in the inn the village has since begun rebuilding, and Renado was kind enough to board Epona up in a stable.

That night, as Twilight goes to bid his loyal steed goodnight, he stumbles upon something rather peculiar, and rather _adorable._

As he quietly opens the door to the stable, he freezes before he can even take a step inside, the apple he was planning on giving Epona clutched in his hand.

The mare has her head cradled between two hands as Warriors presses his forehead to her snout with a small, yet soft, smile. His fingers lightly scratch at her jaw, and Epona lets out a happy noise in response.

Twilight grins, absolutely delighted at the sight. He leans against the door for a moment, watching as Warriors coos something to her. This is clearly not the first time Warriors has done this, considering how happy Epona is. She has always been a little skittish towards new people, after all, and that included his new companions when they first met up. She has relaxed since then, of course, but not to this extent.

It’s nice to see that she’s getting attention from his family.

“Wow.” Twilight smirks. “Warriors, you aren’t spoiling my girl _too_ much, are you?”

Warriors _jumps_, scrambling away from Epona with a startled cry and tripping over his own feet, resulting in him crashing to the ground. Twilight barks out a laugh while Epona lets out a concerned whinny.

“T-Twilight!” Warriors splutters. “I—you—how—?”

“Relax, man,” Twilight chuckles, reaching down to give Warriors a hand in standing up while holding out the hand with the apple for Epona to munch on. “You act like you’ve just been caught committing a crime.”

Warriors scoffs, taking his hand and grumbling out, “You’re just imagining things!”

“Sure…”

Warriors avoids making eye-contact with him, instead watching Epona enjoy her apple as Twilight strokes her muzzle. Rolling his eyes, Twilight grabs his hand and sticks it on her nose.

“She loves nose-pats,” is all he says.

Warriors, still startled, obliges, and chuckles when Epona shoves her face further into his hand. Twilight smiles at the sight, moving to run his fingers through her mane.

“I never took you for an animal person,” Twilight utters after a moment. Warriors looks up.

“I love animals,” Warriors replies, a nostalgic look on his face. “I used to play with them all the time back before we moved to Castle Town.”

Twilight hums, encouraging Warriors to continue out of his own curiosity.

“I lived on a farm for a good portion of my childhood,” Warriors explains. Twilight blinks. Warriors, captain of the Hyrulean Army, the biggest City Boy out of all of them, lived on a _farm_?

Warriors must sense his surprise, for he glances at Twilight with a smirk. “You’re not the only farm boy.”

Twilight shakes his head teasingly. “Are you serious? _You_ lived on a farm? With a body as skinny as yours? I’m not buyin’ it!”

“Hey, I was only there until I was ten!” Warriors shouts in indignation.

“That explains it!” Twilight nods to himself, giving Warriors a self-satisfied smirk. He rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath.

“Moving was for the best,” Warriors continues. “War was just beginning to break out around where we lived, and my parents wanted to leave before it got too bad. Good thing we did. My old village was completely destroyed in the Battle of Faron Woods.” He lets out a bitter laugh. “Our enemies set the forest on fire.”

Twilight stiffens. “Did you say Faron Woods?”

“Yeah.” Warriors nods, raising an eyebrow.

“There wouldn’t happen to be a village by the name of Ordon nearby, would there?” Twilight asks.

Warriors hums. “Actually, yeah, I think there was? I think that was the one that was on the other side of the b—”

Warriors cuts himself off, looking at Twilight with wide eyes.

“Oh holy shit,” he breathes. “You’re from Ordon.”

Twilight’s grin returns stronger than before. “What year is it for you?”

Warriors blinks. “Uh… 1382.”

Twilight’s grin turns wolfish. “It’s 823 for me.”

“_You son of a bitch_.”

But Twilight is laughing now, abandoning Epona to smother Warriors in a playful hug. “You’re my _successor_!”

“Get off, you big loaf!” Warriors tries to wriggle free but to no avail.

“I have _two_ successors!”

“Twilight, screw off!”

“I have so much to teach you!”

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself!”

“You have a lot of catching up to do!”

“_Twilight, I’m not Wild._”

Twilight pulls away and grasps Warriors by the shoulders. “You even lived on a _farm_!” He gives the other a stern glare. “Tell me you know how to ride a horse.”

“Of course I know how to ride a horse,” Warriors snaps, “I had a beautiful mare I rode into battle many times, thank you very much!”

Twilight narrows his eyes. “Do you know how to just ride?”

Warriors tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

Twilight gives his shoulders a little shake. “I mean just _riding_! Casually, and all that!”

“What’s the difference?”

Oh, that is unacceptable. Twilight throws his arms up, turning to Epona with a look of outrage on his face. “What’s the difference, he says! Can you believe that?”

Epona huffs, flattening her ears against her head and scraping the floor with one hoof.

Twilight nods. “I _know_! We’re not gonna let this stand, are we?”

Warriors crosses his arms. “Twilight, I know how to ride a horse.”

Twilight shakes his head, slinging an arm around Warriors’ shoulders. “My protégé, you know how to ride a horse, but you don’t know how to _ride_ a horse.”

“Twilight—“

“But now is not the time for lessons!” Twilight gives Epona one last pat before walking to the door, dragging a stumbling Warriors after him. “You need your shut-eye!”

“Are you telling me it’s _bedtime_?”

“Yes. Yes I am. You’ll have to get up early tomorrow morning so we have time to practice!”

“Twilight, _I’m_ _older than you_. And I know how to ride a horse!”

Twilight smirks, reaching up to ruffle Warriors’ hair—and earning an angry squawk from him in the process. “Not according to the laws of Time Travel. And if you call your horse running wild while you flail your sword _riding_, then we’ve got our work cut out for us.”

“I hate you.” Warriors has yet to shrug Twilight off.

“You’ll thank me later.”

* * *

“What are they doing?” Legend asks, nursing a cup of tea Wild made for him and fighting back a yawn.

“I believe Twilight is trying to give Warriors tips on how to ride a horse,” Time replies, taking a sip from his own cup.

A fair distance away, Twilight waves his arms as he speaks, looking like he is trying to scold Warriors. The captain, ever the prideful one, snaps something back from atop Epona, who has her ears flat. She flicks her tail in a clear sign of annoyance.

They must come to some kind of agreement because Warriors takes hold of the reins and urges Epona to move. At first, it looks to be going well, Epona meandering around while Warriors keeps a tight hold on the reins. It’s when he tries to go faster that things go wrong.

In the span of maybe seven seconds _at most_, Warriors kicks Epona’s sides and she rears up, nearly throwing Warriors off, and speeds away with him scrabbling to hang on and right himself. She then comes to a sudden stop and bucks, flinging Warriors off with ease, and trots to a stunned Twilight’s side.

Legend takes another sip of his tea. Time sighs and grumbles, “Same old shit.” Legend turns to him after watching Warriors pick himself up off the ground.

“Doesn’t Warriors know how to ride a horse?”

“According to Twilight, he doesn’t know how to _ride_ a horse.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“It means he can kind of ride a horse, but when he tries anything different, _that_ happens.”

Twilight is trying to calm his mare down while staving an extremely pissed Warriors off. The light of dawn gives everything a soft glow that is rather unfitting given the situation.

“And you aren’t helping them why?” Legend asks.

Time turns to him with a cheeky grin. “You’re not enjoying the show?”

Legend huffs out a laugh into his cup. “You make a very good point.”

They continue to watch as Warriors proceeds to fail spectacularly at riding Epona the way Twilight wants him to, each one more hilarious than the last. Wild joins them at one point, pulling out the Sheikah Slate and giving Legend a mischievous smirk when he looks over in curiosity.

“Blackmail?” Legend inquires.

“Blackmail,” Wild answers. “That, and it’s funny.”

“This is my legacy,” Time mutters.

“Don’t feel bad, Time!” Wild doesn’t look up from the slate, presumably taking picture after picture of the scene in front of them. “Twilight isn’t that bad of a mentor! I speak from personal experience!”

Time just sighs. Legend pats his shoulder in sympathy.

* * *

Warriors gets better at handling Epona overtime while they travel through various Hyrules. Of course, he is nowhere near perfect, and Wild has complained several times about how he has too many good pictures and not enough space to store them. He stopped complaining when Warriors managed to snatch his slate and delete a bunch.

Since then, Twilight has not stopped teasing him about being his mentor. Wild—in revenge for Warriors deleting the pictures—joins in more often than not, proclaiming that he now has a “rival” to one-up. Warriors has yet to not flare up and adamantly refuse to acknowledge the fact that Twilight is his predecessor.

However, the entire situation has kept everything light-hearted with the group, despite having battle after battle with little time to recuperate in between. Warriors supposes that this weird mentor-thing with Twilight isn’t _all_ bad if morale for the group is up.

They are hopelessly lost in Hyrule’s time period when Twilight reaches into a bag strapped to Epona. He digs around in it, grumbling in frustration when he does not find the item he wants immediately. Warriors comes to a stop beside him, hands automatically rising to pet Epona when she nuzzles him for his attention.

“What are you looking for?” Warriors asks.

“My damn…” Twilight’s answer devolves into muttering as he peers into his bag.

“Your what?”

Twilight lets out a growl, pulling something that should definitely _not_ fit in that bag out and letting it drop to the ground. A closer look tells Warriors that it’s an extremely familiar weapon.

“You have a spinner?” Warriors gawks, moving away from Epona to take a closer look. It’s not that different from his first one, though the colors on it look faded and it’s, well, _ancient_.

“You know what this is?” Twilight asks, pausing in his search.

“Yeah, I do!” Warriors crouches to hold the spinner up, running a hand over the markings and grooves. “We use these all the time back home!”

“Really?” His mystery item forgotten, Twilight kneels down beside Warriors and peers at his spinner. “What do you use ‘em for? I didn’t use it much outside of the dungeon I found it in.”

“What?” Warriors looks up at the other, furrowing his eyebrows. “You never used it?”

“You did?” Twilight shoots back. Warriors nods his head vigorously.

“Of course I did! My entire platoon did! Spinners make great weapons!”

Twilight blinks. “_What?_”

“Yeah!” Warriors smirks. “I was pretty good with it too.”

“You used it as a _weapon_?”

“Yeah! What else are you supposed to use it for?”

“_Not as a weapon?_”

“Did you at least play Bump ‘N Spin?”

“What the fuck is _Bump ‘N Spin_?”

Warriors and Twilight gawk at each other over the spinner, both equally as appalled as the other, before Twilight seems to get over his confusion.

“Seriously, what’s Bump ‘N Spin?” Twilight asks, a new light in his eyes.

Warriors laughs. “It’s a game we used to play all the time back before I became captain!”

“How do you play?”

“It’s exactly what it sounds like!” Warriors shakes the spinner for emphasis. “Each player rides a spinner and they try to throw the other player off by knocking into each other. No hands.”

Twilight grins. “When are we gonna play?”

Warriors frowns. “Well, I don’t have my own on me, so if we ever land near Hyrule Castle in my—”

“_Absolutely not._”

Twilight and Warriors jump as Time stomps towards them.

“Why not?” Twilight asks while Warriors shakes off the last jitters from Time appearing out of thin air _again_. _Seriously, how does he do that?_

Time comes to a stop before them, crossing his arms. “Are you kidding? You could end up seriously injuring yourselves.”

“We both use spinners on a regular basis, old man,” Warriors replies easily, waving a hand. “Relax. We’ll be fine.”

Time narrows his eyes. “Wind, Hyrule, and Wild will want to try.”

That gives him pause. After exchanging a glance with Twilight, they both silently decide that it is simply not worth it and work on shoving the spinner back into the bag, Warriors promising to teach Twilight the game later. It is only when they begin walking back to the campsite does Twilight stop.

“Dammit, I forgot to grab my fishing rod!”

* * *

The last few days have been terrible. Even Twilight and Warriors’ shenanigans haven’t been able to lessen the heavy atmosphere surrounding the group, and when Twilight got injured badly, all hopes of cheering the others up were lost. It honestly surprised Warriors, seeing even the cheery Wind look so downcast in the face of Twilight’s injuries. It really shows how much they look up to him.

Warriors has tried to keep everyone’s spirits up, but without Twilight to bounce off of, it doesn’t work nearly as well, and Legend has been too tense and wary to even try at humoring both himself and the others.

The next time they switch, they find themselves on a small patch of land rising from the depths of a _huge_ lake, and it all looks a little familiar. Twilight immediately perks up at their surroundings, sitting up and probably jostling his wounds if the grimace on his face is anything to go by.

“I know where we are,” He says, grabbing everyone’s attention. “We’re at Lake Hylia.”

“Again?” Legend snaps, looking around frantically. “Where the fuck is that cannon? You’re not making us use that damn thing again!”

Twilight waves his hands in a placating manner as Warriors tries to fight down the small twinge of fear that comes with the mention of the cannon. Using it to get down had been bad enough, but using it to go up? No thanks.

“We have no reason to use it,” Time says, clapping Legend on the shoulder. He looks to Twilight. “You know the drill. Lead the way.”

Twilight hums, looking around once more. “See, I’m not sure why we’re here of all places. Lake Hylia is probably the safest place we could be in, well in my time period at least.”

“What’s around here, then?” Legend asks.

“And is there anywhere we should go?” Warriors adds, searching for a way to get out of the valley. He doesn’t see any, and considering how Twilight gets to the City in the Sky, this does not bode well.

Twilight puts a hand to his chin, thinking out loud, “Well, there’s the river to Zora’s Domain, but we can’t use it because of the waterfall. There’s the caves up north, I guess? There’s the Lakebed Temple, but we can’t all go there.”

He continues to mutter as Wild and Hyrule exchange a bored glance. Wild taps at his slate for a moment, shows the screen to Hyrule, and then the two are jogging away from the group. Warriors goes to call them back, because letting both of them wander off is, frankly, a _terrible_ idea, but Legend waves him off before he can say anything and follows them.

“Oh!” Twilight exclaims, oblivious to Wind and Four scampering off to go swimming with Sky not too far behind. “There’s the spring!”

“The spring?” Time asks, looking bemused. Twilight nods eagerly.

“Yeah! It’s got healing properties, too!”

Time nods. “You go to that spring then, I’m going to make sure Legend, Wild, and Hyrule don’t get too lost.”

“Wait what?” Twilight asks, but Time is already walking away with a chuckle.

Warriors rolls his eyes. “Everyone wandered off while you were talking to yourself.”

Twilight looks affronted. “What? Why would they—”

“Dude,” Warriors interrupts, “we’re all Link. You should have expected this.”

Twilight looks like he wants to argue, but then he sighs, shoulders slumping. “You’re right.”

“Damn right I am. Now let’s get you to that spring so you can walk properly again.”

Warriors reaches a hand down to lift Twilight up, quickly wrapping an arm around him so he doesn’t put too much pressure on his leg. The bone is still healing, after all.

Twilight tells him where to go while leaning heavily onto Warriors, who dutifully half-carries, half-supports him. They pass by Wind, Four, and Sky, the latter giving them a small wave while Four and Wind splash about in the water. Twilight directs him to what looks like the entrance to some old shrine of sorts. Not a couple steps inside, and there are fairies crowding around them. A few go straight for Twilight’s leg, circling around and around as the others nuzzle at his arms and cheeks. One lands on his nose, causing Twilight to let out a tiny giggle.

They don’t ignore Warriors, though. One deems his head as its new resting place while a couple others flit around him, curiously bobbing up and down. Warriors carefully lifts up his free hand and another fairy lands in it, pulsing a light pink.

“These guys are quite affectionate, huh?” Warriors muses, chuckling as more fairies join the one in his hand. Twilight slips away from him, moving to sit down and let the fairies swarm him.

“Is that so strange?” Twilight asks, eyes crossed to stare at the fairy still stubbornly clinging to his nose. Warriors carefully sits down beside him, cupping the fairies in his hands and smiling when they only press closer to him.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I rarely see fairies, and they are very skittish.” His smile turns fond. “They always flocked to one of my, ah… soldiers, though.”

However, Twilight looks rather troubled by the information, and Warriors realizes belatedly just what impact his words had on the other hero. The fairies seem to sense his worry, nuzzling closer and settling down on any part of his body that they can.

“That’s not to say there aren’t fairies,” Warriors quickly amends, eyes widening. That was rather insensitive of him, considering how often the two have been around each other lately. “There are! My companion was a fairy, actually.”

Twilight does not say anything, simply sitting in the cavern and staring at a spring in the middle that Warriors is only just beginning to notice. When minutes of silence pass by, Warriors turns to Twilight with a huff, causing one of the fairies on his body to bounce off and fly around their heads. “What has you so upset?” He demands.

Twilight looks up at him. “Upset?”

“Yeah,” Warriors nods. “You’re doing that thing where you pretend nothing is getting to you when something is very clearly getting to you.”

“Wh-what?” Twilight splutters.

“It’s like…” Warriors huffs, wracking his brain for the right words. It’s the same thing he does all the time, and the same thing the Kid used to call him out on. What did he describe it as? Like a…

“It’s like a mask,” Warriors states, and Twilight winces. “You’re putting on a mask. Why?”

Twilight sighs. “There’s nothing wr—“

“Don’t you even think about finishing that sentence,” Warriors interrupts, glaring at Twilight now. “It’s just us. You don’t have to put up a front like with the others.”

Twilight straightens up, dislodging the fairy on his nose. “You know I—“

“Yes. I notice those kinds of things. Captain of a platoon, remember?”

Twilight smiles sheepishly, ducking his head and raising a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “I always forget about that.”

“A lot of people do,” Warriors replies in good nature. “I _am_ pretty young to be a captain.” He turns to face Twilight fully, the fairies flying up as he adjusts and then reclaiming their spots when he is finished moving. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m just… worried for you, I suppose,” Twilight says, his voice heavy.

Warriors stiffens. “Me?”

Twilight meets his gaze, grey-blue eyes to baby-blue. “You’re after me in our weird timeline thingy. I know you’re more than capable, but I can’t help but feel…” Twilight trails off, mouth open and a frustrated look on his face as he fails to convey his meaning.

“Protective?” Warriors tries, leaning forward. Twilight nods.

“In a sense, yes. It’s… hard to explain?”

Warriors nods. “I get that.”

“But… Listen, I know you’re not… I know we’re not actually related, but… when I look at you now, all I can think of are the people from my home village. And I just…” Twilight squeezes his hands into fists. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to see them ever again.”

“Why do you say that?” Warriors asks, carefully scooting closer as to not disturb Twilight or the fairies.

“I haven’t been home since I finished my first journey.” Twilight replies. “It had only been a few days after I defeated Ganon, but then I woke up in Wild’s time period and helped him with his own journey. And after that, this—” He gestures to their surroundings— “happened.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever return home, never mind keeping my village is safe, or finding M—” He stops. “Starting a family of my own,” He says in such a quiet voice that Warriors almost doesn’t hear it.

Start a family of his own, huh? It makes a lot of sense, actually. Twilight has always been the Older Brother figure of the group, and back at Lon Lon Ranch he had this look of longing on his face. It was strange to see such an imposing figure like Twilight appear so… soft. Warriors hopes that he is able to pull it off. After all, the legends around the Hero of Twilight state that he disappeared soon after his journey ended. Perhaps Twilight _did_ find somebody to settle down with and never went back to Hyrule?

Warriors knows that deep down, that doesn’t happen.

Twilight looks at him then. “But you’re proof that they survive. You’re proof that everything keeps going, with or without me there.” He takes a deep breath. “And even if I can never find… someone, even if I can never get my happy ending, I have a family here with you and the others.”

Twilight has such a soft smile on his face, the kind that has a lingering bitterness that one would have to look for. Warriors knows Twilight’s fate. He thinks Twilight does too.

It all makes sense now. The excitement at the prospect of having two successors, the desire to teach him even if Warriors already has a good handle on what is being taught, the curiosity and need to learn about something as simple as a game… It makes his heart grow heavy in his chest with an indescribable sadness for the man before him.

Warriors reaches over and gathers Twilight up in a hug, the fairies scattering away before they are squished between them. Twilight clings to him, burying his face in Warriors’ shoulder and fisting his hands in his tunic.

“I don’t care what anyone says,” Warriors hisses, an unwelcome pressure building up in his eyes and a lump steadily growing in his throat. “As far as I’m concerned, we _are_ family. And we will _always_ be family.”

They hold each other there for a long time. The fairies that don’t fly around their heads sit on their shoulders and arms, sparkling and glowing in the dim cave. The spring in the middle of the room along with their unshed tears twinkle in the light. Everything has a faint pink tint to it—though the water looks more like it has a silver tint than anything. It helps stop Warriors from full on crying, though if a tear or two slips free, Twilight doesn’t say anything.

Warriors makes a vow right then and there. Not aloud, no, but privately. Twilight deserves better than what he is going to get. Warriors will be sure to make life just a little nicer before he is powerless to do so.

“If you’re feeling up for it,” Warriors says, moving back just far enough to look Twilight in the eyes, who tilts his head like a puppy, “I still need to perfect riding a horse.”

Twilight beams.

* * *

Twilight blearily opens his eyes, only to squeeze them close and throw an arm over his face at the bright sunshine that assaults him. He groans, feeling a headache coming on. They must’ve switched while they were asleep.

“Oh shit,” He hears someone whisper. A hand finds his shoulder and lightly shakes it. “Twi! Wake up!”

“Not so loud,” Twilight grumbles, opening an eye to see Warriors kneeling over him with a bright smile on his face. “Whaddya want?”

“We’re in my time period. We’re maybe twenty minutes from an outpost.”

Twilight sits up, nearly bonking their heads together. “You have my attention.”

Warriors grins. “We should scout ahead and see if there’s civilization around,” he says in a tone that indicates the promise of something far more than what was said.

Twilight sees the others milling about, eyeing their surroundings and looking generally confused. He mirrors Warriors’ grin.

“That sounds like a great plan.”

They relay their… “plan” to Time, who agrees much to his surprise, and then they are off. Along the way, they snicker and elbow each other, giddy and eager to find the outpost.

They are not disappointed by what they find.

Approximately fourteen minutes later, the others have the pleasure of seeing Warriors _flying_ into the makeshift campsite, a spinner rolling after him. Twilight bounces off the many trees after him on a spinner of his own, a mixture of yelling and laughing coming from him.

Meanwhile, Warriors sits up. “He’s a fucking god at Bump ‘n Spin and I hate it.”

“What the _fuck_ is _Bump ‘n Spin_, and why are you doing it _right now?_” Legend shrieks, absolutely furious. Warriors dusts himself off as he stands. He levels his spinner and gets back on with a smirk.

“Because we might not get another chance to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it wasn't supposed to be so bittersweet, but then I asked my friend for ideas to finish it, and he said "Make it bittersweet."  
I love Warriors and Twilight being bros. They are totally bros. You cannot change my mind.  
I hope you enjoyed!  
And PS, once more, Happy Birthday, Rhi! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Time is of the Essence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247463) by [nerdiests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests)


End file.
